particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Republican Guard Insurgency
The Republican Guard Insurgency is an ongoing internal conflict between Kafuristan and the terrorist National Republican Army (NRA), known as the Republican Guard. The organization is led by Samir al-Aziz, the former Minister of Foreign Affairs under President Zayn Nasri. The overall goal of the Republican Guard was to see the continuation of the Great Majatran War and the eventual destruction of the Royal Red Vanguard Society. However, when the Kafuri government began to embrace peace, the NRA turned against the Kafuri government. Background The National Republican Army was founded in February 3327 as the military-wing of the National Democratic Party. Taking leadership of the group was Samir al-Aziz, the Foreign Minister of Kafuristan. Initially the organization's purpose was to promote republicanism and to defend against any potential radical monarchist backlash. Such backlash never came and eventually republicanism was embraced popularly in the nation. With Kafuristan a republic, the NRA took the nickname of the Republican Guard. At this time, it was the midst of the Great Majatran War and the Guard took to aiding the Kafuri military in ending the Badaran occupation of Jerze'har. In January of 3334, a ceasefire was established by all sides, much to the dislike of the Guard's leadership. This act was seen as a horrible move, given the considerable Zardic advances within Badara and the looming possibility of destroying the Vanguard. Timeline Attempted Coup & Assassination (3334) Angered by the news of the ceasefire, Samir al-Aziz had a violent meeting with President Zayn Nasri, in which al-Aziz attempted to assault the president. A few days later, on January 20, the presidential palace in Lehaza was breached by the Republican Guard, however presidential guards killed the attackers. At the time of the attempted raid, President Nasri was in Abi'nadi, on return to the palace. Before the President could received news of the attack, his convoy was ambushed by Republican Guardsmen with RPGs. The President was quickly taken to safety by bodyguards, though he did sustain a minor bullet wound. For nearly an hour the President was pinned down by the Guards before Kafuri military arrived and extracted him to safety. Following these incidents, the Republican Guard was completely disowned as the National Democratic Party's military-wing and was added to the Global Radicalism Database. Operation Alizan (3337-3338) After the conclusion of the Great Majatran War, President Nasri authorized Operation Alizan, the first full scale operation targeting the Republican Guard. Up until this point, the military could only devote limited resources to combating the terrorist group due to the war. In the summer of 3338, Operation Alizan had its most major success after the General Intelligence Directorate (GID) discovered the main stronghold of the Guard. Within the week of the report from the GID, offensives against the location began. {C} {C}By the end of the offensives, the Republican Guard had been effectively destroyed, however one of the most important aspects of the mission was not complete. During the final skirmish, Samir al-Aziz and 100 loyalists escaped through an unknown tunnel system, continuing the hunt for Kafuristan's most wanted terrorist. Arrest and imprisonment of al-Aziz (3338) On August 7, 3338, Samir al-Aziz and four others were arrested in Kalvere International Airport in Zardugal after attempting to fly out of the country on Arkon Air 109. They intended to go to Ikradon. A single Justice of the Zardic Federal Court ruled that they were eligible for extradition, their appeal to the full Federal court failed, and the Supreme Court declined to hear his case. Thus, a year and a day after their apprehension, al-Aziz and his companions were extradited to Kafuristan to stand charges. After the return of al-Aziz and the others to Kafuristan, they were sentenced to life in prison without any possibility of parole. During the legal processes concerning al-Aziz, his wife, Alia, filed for divorce and removed the al-Aziz named from herself and their children. Category:Kafuristan Category:Wars, civil wars and conflicts